Con amor, por amor, para el amor, contra el amor
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Agito es una jueza bastante temperamental y muy crítica con la actitud de las demás personas, y junto a su asistente Miura tendrán, al mismo tiempo, que procurar que Rein termine bien su embarazo y también enfrentar el juicio más complicado de todos: el divorcio entre Vivio y Einhart. Oneshot


Así es, mis queridos lectores. En medio de mi insania mental _in crescendo_ se me ha ocurrido esta historia al estilo AU, algo muy poco típico en mí por lo mal que se me da, pero aquí esta. Ya saben, Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece.

 **Con amor, por amor, para el amor, contra el amor**

Un nuevo caso estaba por abrirse en tribunales, otra pareja que seguramente se estaba peleando por una tontería sin ningún sentido, pero la jueza Agito venía una vez más dispuesta a todo. Ya ella se terminaba de poner la toga para ir a presidir el juicio, cuando una joven entra en los cambiadores para darle una noticia.

─ ¡Agito-sensei, es importante!

─ ¿Qué ocurre, Miura? Mira que vamos ahorita a un juicio muy importante ─ dice Agito con apremio.

─ Es solo un mensaje de su esposa recordándole que debe comprar flan para el postre de la cena ─ dice Miura con timidez por la mirada de Agito.

─ Rayos, realmente voy a tener que hablar seriamente con ella cuando la vea. Siempre es lo mismo, pero primero debo atender un juicio. Vamos, Miura.

Y así, jueza y secretaria se dirigen a los tribunales, que nuevamente estaba lleno a reventar, y esta vez el caso trataba de dos chicas que estaban pidiendo el divorcio. Eso era algo completamente inédito para Agito, pues esta clase de litigios siempre los había decidido entre parejas heterosexuales, así que era la primera vez que separaría a dos personas del mismo sexo. En fin, para todo había una primera vez.

─ Aquí está su excelencia, la jueza Agito. Todo el mundo póngase de pie ─ avisa el oficial Zafira en voz alta para que todo el mundo oyese ─. El caso número 00000000061780172-5680, un caso de divorcio y partición de bienes. Las partes son Vivio Takamachi, representada por Yuuno Scrya, y Einhart Stratos, representada por Nove Nakajima. Por favor siéntense todos, menos las partes en este juicio.

Todos toman asiento en silencio, mientras que Vivio y Einhart, junto con sus respectivos abogados, se quedaban de pie ante la jueza Agito. Miura se sienta a un lado para tomar notas de cada una de las incidencias, empezando desde luego con el anuncio introductorio de Zafira. Agito le hace señas a las partes para que tomaran asiento una vez que les identifica plenamente. Ya ante ella se encontraba un montón de papeles que trataba al detalle el juicio que debía llevar a cabo, y no duda en revisarlos para empezar oficialmente. Sólo sentía algo de curiosidad por los abogados, Yuuno y Nove, y es que era la primera vez que les veía, o siquiera que escuchara sus nombres. Supuso que tenían que ser nuevos, o por lo menos recién mudados, ya en el juicio los pondría a prueba

─ Motivo de la separación entre Vivio Takamachi y Einhart Stratos: Falta de convivencia y conflicto matrimonial. Ninguna de las partes destaca abusos, infidelidades o agresiones dignas de penalidades ─ lee Agito ─. Bueno, esto al menos es un término mucho mejor que la mayoría de los matrimonios que vienen aquí…

─ Es… mejor… que la… mayoría… ─ dice Miura mientras tomaba nota en su máquina de escribir (lo más anticuado del mundo vive entre nosotros) ─ Eso suena como a una separación pacífica. Pero entonces, ¿por qué ustedes dos se quieren separar?

─ Miura, yo soy la jueza. La de las preguntas de ese tipo soy yo ─ regaña Agito en voz baja, haciendo ruborizar a Miura de vergüenza ─. Ahora bien, ¿qué coño les pasa que se quieren separar?

─ Señoría ─ Yuuno toma primero la palabra ─, mi ahijada… quiero decir mi cliente quiere separarse de su esposa, la señora Stratos, porque la convivencia entre ambas se ha tornado insufrible e intolerable…

─ Díganme algo que no sepa, por favor ─ corta Agito, haciendo que Yuuno se avergonzara un poco.

─ Como le decía, señoría, la señora Stratos le ha estado haciendo imposible la vida de mi cliente, especialmente con sus… ─ Yuuno regresa a su asiento para revisar los papeles de Vivio, le da una mirada de _¿en serio?_ a Vivio, y esta asiente ruborizada ─ En lo que iba, le ha hecho imposible la vida con sus atronadores ronquidos por las noches y con todos los golpes que le daba…

─ ¡Un momento! ─ Agito se levanta extrañada ─ Aquí dice que no hay acusaciones por abusos o agresiones ¿A qué viene eso de que la señora Stratos golpeaba a la señora Takamachi?

─ Es que lo hacía dormida ─ dice Vivio encogida en su asiento y roja de la vergüenza ─. Einhart y yo somos luchadoras profesionales, y por eso frecuentemente soñamos que estamos en medio de una pelea, pero en el caso de Einhart lo toma muy a pecho y se pone a lanzar golpes y patadas mientras duerme.

─ Por eso mismo le decía que… ─ intenta decir Einhart, pero Nove le hace señas para que no continúe.

─ No es nuestro turno para hablar, así que nos debemos aguantar ─ sugiere la abogada pelirroja.

Agito y Miura se miran mutuamente con cara de WTF, pues era la primera vez que daban con una pareja así. Simplemente era para ver y no creer, pero tenían que seguir adelante para lograr algo en ese juicio, aunque ambas se hacían a la idea de que, sea cual fuese el resultado, alguna de esas chicas (la que saliera peor parada) podría tomar represalias a base de rompecuellos, lo que las hace tragar grueso. Al menos contaban con alguien confiable como Zafira para defenderles.

─ Señor Scrya, quiero recordarle que la ley actúa en base, salvo casos de demencia comprobada o consecuencias de gravedad o fatalidad en acciones de efecto indirecto no intencionado, en que sólo es posible tipificar una agresión cuando la parte agresora acomete la acción en estado de lucidez y con intencionalidad o en estado de ebriedad o bajo efectos de estupefacientes no indicados por un médico y consumidos a voluntad, y dar golpes en estado de sueño no puede ser por tanto un motivo para llevar a cabo un proceso legal o penal que concierna a un divorcio, a menos que la señora Takamachi nos demuestre secuelas o cicatrices, o bien pruebas médicas, que revelen rastros agresivos de gravedad.

Yuuno se queda boquiabierto por un momento, intentando entender lo que había dicho la jueza. Y no era el único que no entendió a la primera, pues también Nove, Vivio, Einhart y hasta Miura estaban completamente perdidas, y Agito fácilmente se da cuenta de ello. Los dos abogados habían empezado mal la disimulada evaluación de Agito.

─ Aficionados. A veces creo que hay abogados que se creen tal sólo porque vieron dos o tres capítulos de _Justicia en casa_ o alguna vieja serie de esas…

─ ¿Qué se supone que voy a poner? ─ pregunta Miura.

─ Sólo que no se puede denunciar a alguien porque lanza golpes cuando duerme. Ponlo de ese modo ─ dice Agito y ve que Miura lo anota tal cual ─. Si así funcionaran las cosas, mi esposa a estas alturas ya estaría cumpliendo cadena perpetua, jeje.

─ ¿Eso también lo anoto?

─ Más te vale que no ─ responde Agito con una mirada asesina, y Miura se asusta al notarlo ─. Como iba diciendo ─ regresa nuevamente su atención al resto de los asistentes al juicio ─, tomar represalias de corte penal en este caso sería sencillamente un proceder rayano en la irregularidad, por lo que es improcedente, valga la expresión. Sería más lógico que la señora Stratos se hiciera ver por un psicólogo, o por un terapeuta de esos que le pudieran ayudar a superar ese inconveniente cuando duerme. Y lo de los ronquidos no me vengan a decir nada, que no debería servir como motivo legal de divorcio. Hay maneras, tanto tratamientos como productos farmacéuticos, que podrían ayudar a solucionar ese problema sin mayor problema, valga la redundancia. Además ─ esto último lo empieza a decir en susurros, para que sólo Miura oyera ─, a mí mi esposa siempre me toleraba los ronquidos, así que no veo razón para que ellas no lo hagan.

Miura sólo toma nota de lo que Agito había dicho en voz alta, y el juicio sigue adelante sin mayores problemas. Yuuno y Nove continúan en sus deliberaciones y argumentos en favor de sus respectivas protegidas, aunque cada argumento era evidentemente más descabellado que el anterior (que si Vivio de vez en cuando se olvida de recoger sus cosas, que si Einhart suele morder cuando duerme, y tonterías de esa índole), y tanto Vivio como Einhart daban la impresión de ser niños peleándose en lugar de una pareja casada con diferencias. A Agito le pareció bastante lamentable la demostración de ambos abogados, pues a cada rato tenían que consultar unas cosas con sus protegidas por un argumento bastante fuera de lugar, y Miura también empieza a sentir un poco de pena por lo infantil que llega a ser el conflicto entre Vivio y Einhart.

* * *

 **Horas después**

─ Esto es demasiado. Esas dos parecen unas pubertas, y estoy siendo considerada con ambas al decirles así ─ dice Agito estacionando frente a su casa, y Miura iba con ella ─. Es el juicio más ridículo en el que haya estado desde aquella vez que un señor quiso demandar a la compañía de trenes porque quiso andar de gracioso atravesando la mano para parar el tren como si fuera un taxi, y el tren accidentalmente le cercenó el antebrazo al no frenar a tiempo. Esa vez estuve haciendo parte del jurado, y cuando me pidieron un veredicto, esa vez no pude resistir el impulso de salirme de mi puesto y darle a ese hombre una cachetada tan fuerte que se oyó por toda la ciudad.

─ Debe estar exagerando, sensei ─ opina Miura bastante sorprendida.

─ ¿No me crees? Mi esposa me dijo esa misma tarde que desde su trabajo le había parecido escuchar como una fuerte palmada de ultratumba, y la hora coincide, medidas sónicas mediante, con la cachetada. Puedes preguntarle si quieres, ya verás que te lo confirma.

Ambas mujeres se bajan del auto, y Agito saca una caja con unos dulces, aparte del flan que se le había advertido en un principio, y en cuanto Miura se dispone a abrir la puerta, alguien más se le adelanta y abre desde adentro.

─ ¡Chicas! Bienvenidas, cuenten qué nuevas anécdotas nos traen ─ saluda la chica que abre la puerta.

─ Una bobada tras otra, Lulu ─ responde Agito ─. Te juro que me tienen hasta la coronilla con esas tonterías para argumentar sus deseos de divorciarse, y sus abogados a cada rato están obligados a hacer maromas como monos de circo para intentar mantener un poquito el honor. Las últimas víctimas de hoy fueron Yuuno Scrya y Nove Nakajima, que están haciendo su trabajo tan mal que pareciera que el título de abogado se lo sacaron de una caja de cereal. A veces quisiera que los tribunales fuesen como el palco romano en el que el césar tomaba las decisiones, ya sea cerrando el puño para mostrar convencimiento de inocencia o misericordia, o pasando el pulgar de un extremo al otro del cuello para dictarle pena de muerte al reo, pero eso lamentablemente no se puede.

─ Pobrecitos. La vida del abogado y la de sus clientes debe ser siempre muy difícil ─ opina Lutecia.

─ ¿La de ellos nada más? Pobre mi vida, que debo todos los días escuchar estas niñerías de matrimonios que se suponen son entre adultos, pero los veo pataleando y gritando sin sentido. Si la gente siente que no conoce del todo a su pareja, o si ven que las cosas que hacen están mal y no les agrada la cosa, lo mejor que deberían hacer es no casarse para evitar este problema, que luego este conflicto se queda en acta de por vida, y las custodias por los hijos siempre generan muchas pegas. Por algo mi trabajo es terminar de destruirles el matrimonio, porque es obvio que esa gente no se vuelve a unir, y con tantos casos de verdad que hay, crímenes bastante serios y con tratamiento delicado como los de tipo pasional y los maltratos familiares, todo eso pospuesto porque una pareja de enfermos se adelanta a separarse sólo porque a uno de los dos se olvida de vez en cuando de bajarle el agua a la cisterna. Está bien que haya gente estúpida, pero estos como que lo hacen por gusto y sin miedo alguno a hacer el ridículo.

Lutecia, Miura y Agito pasan al interior de la casa, y lo primero que ven es a una chica de cabello plateado, bastante panzona y tejiendo a mano unos calcetines. Agito apura unos cuantos pasos para saludar a su esposa con un breve y tierno beso, y Miura y Lutecia se sientan a ambos lados de la pareja.

─ ¿Cómo está mi dulce Rein y mi Agito Jr.? ─ dice Agito con tono de broma.

─ Pues muy bien. Lulu me ha estado haciendo compañía todo el día y ha estado haciendo la comida ─ dice Reinforce con una pequeña y tierna sonrisa al ver a Agito sobando su barriga ─. Espero que hayas traído el flan que te pedí, que se me ha venido antojando todo el día. Ya no puedo esperar a la cena.

─ Claro, Rein. Aquí lo tienes ─ le da el paquete a Reinforce, y esta lo recibe muy contenta ─. Y también traje algunos dulces que serán para mañana, así que no hagas trampa comiéndolos antes.

Reinforce ríe divertida y le da un beso en la mejilla a Agito antes de que esta y Miura se fueran a la mesa para probar lo que había preparado Lutecia recientemente. Estos eran momentos que Agito siempre agradecía, momentos de familia (siempre procurando ver a Lutecia y a Miura como parte de ella), y no desaprovechaba cada oportunidad que tuviera para pasarle una mano en la panza a su esposa.

─ El médico dice que va evolucionando muy bien. Nuestra bebé está bastante saludable ─ responde Rein muy sonriente ─. Ya casi la veo en nuestros brazos, Agito, y tendremos ahora mismo que pensarle un nombre bonito, que no me parece mucho que herede el mismo nombre que nosotras.

─ ¿Va a ser una niña? ¿Hicieron las pruebas? ─ se interesa Miura, y Rein sólo niega haber comprobado el sexo del feto ─ ¿Eh? ¿Y cómo es que están seguras que nacerá una niña y no un niño?

─ Miura, que tú estudiaste biología y deberías saberlo ─ dice Agito burlona ─. Además, si llegase a nacer un varón te aseguro que me suicido, porque ahí no hace falta probar ningún nexo sanguíneo.

Las chicas ríen un momento y siguen el rato juntas mientras hablaban sobre lo que habían hecho en el día (Reinforce era la que menos hablaba, pues estar descansando todo el día implicaba que no muchas cosas pasaran en su día), y Miura se ofrece a ayudar a Agito a lavar los platos.

─ ¿Cuántos meses van ya? Siempre se me va la cuenta ─ dice Miura.

─ Ya son como ocho meses. Esa piñata revienta en cualquier momento ─ dice Agito entre risas ─ ¿Sabes? Siempre me ha parecido que llevo una vida de lo más extraña e irónica, pues estoy todos los días ganándome la vida destruyendo parejas, disolviendo matrimonios, aplastando romances, finiquitando historias en común, escuchando peleas que deberían ser más bien historias de amor, y aquí en casa procuro que mi esposita caprichosa esté siempre contenta, y ella también lo procura siempre conmigo, y por eso te digo que soy feliz al lado de ella, y que jamás tendría la absurda idea de separarme, y menos ahora que tenemos tan cerca a esa criaturita que necesitará que reforcemos aún más nuestra unión y nuestro cariño.

─ Eso suena bastante bonito, sensei ─ Miura estaba evidentemente enternecida ─. Por cosas como esa es que la admiro bastante y quiero ser como usted. De verdad que no puedo tener a una mejor mentora y que me inspira tanto como usted.

─ Lo sé, y por eso te recomiendo que te quedes siempre cerca de mí para que así algún día no muy lejano puedas ser tan genial como yo.

─ Una cosa, sensei ─ Miura mira de reojo a Agito, y esta le devuelve la mirada ─ ¿Usted siempre se ha llevado bien con Rein-sensei? ¿La vida de ustedes siempre ha sido como un cuento de hadas?

─ ¿Bromeas? Por supuesto que no ─ responde Agito entre risas ─. Rein y yo nos conocemos desde primaria, y durante años siempre nos tratábamos con odio y de mala manera y nos agarrábamos del pelo por cualquier cosa. No había manera de que nos lleváramos bien, nos odiábamos mutuamente, éramos enemigas encarnizadas, hasta que un día cuando estábamos en secundaria, quedamos ambas en detención por embarrarnos el rostro de comida a la vista de toda la escuela y por irnos a las manos de una manera salvaje. Entonces se puso a llorar, y decía que su madre se molestaría y la castigaría con severidad si esa vez la llegaban a expulsar, pues ya habíamos sido puestas en detención infinidad de veces por nuestras incesantes peleas, y yo me apiadé en un arranque y le dije al director que fui yo quien empezó la pelea para así librarla. No salí expulsada ─ dice para que Miura no se preocupara ─. Claro que para eso debí prometer no meterme más en problemas, y tuve que asumir varias horas extra de clases como castigo, aunque jamás haya tenido problemas con mis notas, y además tuve que limpiar el salón entero durante el resto del año, pero al final valió la pena. Rein y yo empezamos a llevarnos mejor desde ese entonces, quiso ayudarme con todo el trabajo que me mandaron a hacer, y juntas lo asumimos y nos acercamos como jamás me hubiera imaginado antes, nos hicimos amigas rápidamente. De golpe éramos nosotras contra el mundo si así hacía falta, y muy pronto empezamos a sentir atracción mutua, si hasta nos hicimos novias y todo, aunque la única persona que lo sabía, aparte de nuestros padres, era Zafira, quien para entonces era el presidente del consejo estudiantil.

─ ¿De verdad? ¿El oficial Zafira? ─ Miura estaba bastante entusiasmada por saber más.

─ Siempre ha sido un amante del orden y la cordialidad, y él mismo nos dictó los castigos varias veces cuando éramos atrapadas peleando, tanto en primaria como en secundaria, porque también lo conocimos desde aquella etapa, y ahora ves que es un gran amigo y un oficial de confianza, y Rein de vez en cuando hace con Lulu algunas galletas para él. Como te iba diciendo ─ dice ya habiendo terminado de lavar los platos, y se dirigía con Miura a la sala ─, nuestra vida a partir de entonces fue una espiral ascendente de cariño y unión, y pronto nacería también la pasión, y así es como nos ves ahora: felices y amándonos en todo momento. Nos amamos y mimamos con la misma intensidad con que alguna vez nos odiábamos y heríamos. Se puede decir que Rein y yo nos convertimos en las mejores y más pasionales enemigas del mundo, y te juro que si alguien me hubiese dicho, cuando todavía era una mocosa, que la peor enemiga que haya tenido jamás se convertiría en la persona más importante de mi vida, y cómo quedaríamos ahora, no me lo creería por nada del mundo.

Agito y Miura se echan a reír, llamando la curiosidad de Rein y Lutecia. Al cabo de un rato Miura y Lutecia se retiran a sus respectivas casas para encargarse de sus propios asuntos hogareños, y Agito toma su momento para descansar recostada en las piernas de Reinforce, y esta jugaba traviesamente con el cabello de su esposa.

─ ¿Cuándo empieza tu descanso, Agito? ─ se interesa Rein.

─ La semana que viene, y mi último caso antes de que empiece será precisamente el último caso que traté hoy ─ dice Agito sacando cuentas con los dedos ─. Hoy me tocó por primera vez una pareja lésbica, como nosotras, y te digo que se parecen un poco a nosotras cuando estábamos en primaria, cuando peleábamos y nos excusábamos con tonterías sin sentido.

─ ¿De verdad? ¿Existen parejas así ya adultas? ─ dice Rein completamente extrañada.

─ Rein, el mes pasado supe de un matrimonio que trató mi maestro Zest que se quería separar porque no querían compartir el perrito que tenían en casa. Con eso me he convencido de por vida que no existen límites para hacer el ridículo. Historias como esa sólo hacen que vaya muriendo mi fe en el resto de la gente y en su cordura ─ Rein se gira para tener cerca de su cara la barriga de Rein, y entonces la abraza y le da un beso ─. Sólo queda una semana, solo una, y podré dedicar todo mi tiempo y mi esfuerzo a lo que más quiero y me interesa.

─ ¿Hacerte crecer los pechos?

─ ¡Rein! ─ Agito se levanta de golpe bastante ruborizada ─ ¡Me refiero que me dedicaré de lleno a ti y a nuestra pequeña! ¡Con mis pechos no se bromea!

─ Lo siento, Agito. Lo siento ─ ríe Rein y abraza tiernamente a Agito ─. Es que creía que lo harías así, pues a mí me han crecido bastante por el embarazo ¿O esperarás a ser tú quien quede encinta para la próxima?

─ Lo voy a tener en cuenta, pero primero tendríamos que atender a la primera niña, porque si un solo bebé puede estresar a los padres con un llanto sin fin, la llegada de una segunda antes de que la primera deje los pañales sería fatal para las dos, que además será nuestra primera experiencia como madres ─ confiesa Agito ─. De todos modos no me interesa tanto aumentarme el busto. Me divierto más jugando con el tuyo, Rein.

Rein simplemente sonríe y besa a Agito, haciendo ambas tiempo antes de que llegara la hora de la cena, y Agito aprovecha el resto de la noche para poner al día todo el trabajo que llevaba. En su última semana de trabajo no quería dejar nada pendiente que pudiera arruinar su descanso prenatal junto a su amada.

* * *

 **Una semana después**

─ Reanudamos el caso del divorcio entre Vivio Takamachi y Einhart Stratos ─ dice Zafira con voz firme y grave, como de costumbre ─. Se agradece no ingerir alimentos ni bebidas de ningún tipo, y tampoco se permite fumar, y se advierte que apaguen los teléfonos y no graben en modo alguno el juicio, que en la salida se les revisarán bolsos, mochilas y bolsillos.

─ ¡Que pasen las desgraciadaaaas! ─ dice Miura desde su puesto.

─ ¡Miura! Compórtate un poco, que así te haces ver lamentable y despreciable, como una desequilibrada mental que llega dopada, y además las órdenes aquí las doy yo ─ regaña Agito con una vena en la frente, y Miura asiente acongojada ─. Que pasen las desgraciadas de una vez, que quiero terminar temprano el trabajo.

Zafira hace señas a los agentes que estaban en las puertas para que abriesen y permitieran el paso de Vivio y Einhart, las cuales no se dirigían la mirada, y detrás de ellas venían Yuuno y Nove, los cuales parecían un poco preocupados. Agito sólo podía hacerse una idea del por qué estaban así los dos abogados. Entre los espectadores, dando algunos saludos disimulados, estaba Reinforce acompañada por Lutecia, y tanto Miura como Agito tenían el presentimiento de que algo inesperado iba a pasar.

─ Muy bien, en la vista anterior tomamos en consideración los argumentos de ambas partes para conciliar la separación conyugal ─ lee Agito y luego dirige la vista a Vivio y Einhart ─ ¿Es tal y como se los digo? ─ Vivio y Einhart asienten quedamente, para decepción de Agito ─ Bueno, entonces continuemos por donde nos quedamos, que es la parte de la partición de bienes.

─ Señoría, con todo respeto ─ interviene Nove ─, pienso que estaría dentro de lo razonable una partición de un 50-50 del patrimonio compartido entre ambas, tomando en cuenta que…

─ ¿Sólo cincuenta? Pero si la que siempre compraba toda la comida y la que más se esmeró en adornar la casa era yo ─ protesta Vivio.

─ A usted nadie le ha dado derecho a palabra, así que se le agradece que se controle y no interrumpa ─ dice Agito de mala gana.

─ Como iba diciendo, he tomado en cuenta la relación de gasto de cada una de las partes, y por eso solicito una partición equitativa de patrimonio y bienes. Los informes que justifican mis alegorías están aquí ─ Nove lleva una carpeta hasta el palco de Agito, y esta lo toma y los lee por encima.

─ Estoy de acuerdo con la propuesta, no se trataría de una puja ganar-perder, sino que aquí prevenimos conflictos por recuperaciones de bienes ─ dice Yuuno tranquilamente, como si fuese él el de la propuesta ─. En todo caso haría siempre falta hacer revisión de los documentos, para que podamos llegar a un correcto acuerdo con respecto a…

─ ¿Acaso sugieren que no les parece lo que propuse sin siquiera saber cómo lo hice? ─ interrumpe Einhart con la molestia mal disimulada.

─ ¡Que se callen, dije! ─ ordena Agito empezando a echar fuego por los ojos.

─ Yo sólo decía que estaría bien la negociación, pero que igual haría falta comprender cómo negociar la partición, pues no creo que vayamos a partir por la mitad la casa, o el televisor ─ sugiere Yuuno un poco asustado por la mirada de Agito ─. La propuesta es gustosa, y sería propicio empezar ahora mismo si no hay razón para posponerlo…

─ Yo quiero quedarme con toda la ropa interior ─ levanta la mano Vivio ─. Todo eso lo compré yo, y siempre me esmeraba a comprar los mejores ejemplares de…

─ Esa clase de detalles no son de interés, muchas gracias ─ corta Agito nuevamente ─. Se trata esto de una partición patrimonial, y cada efecto personal, empezando por la casa e incluyendo todo cuanto haya dentro en bienes, debe ser tomado en cuenta a la hora de hacer la partición, y desde luego habrá que negociar el reparto de capitales en los casos de una necesaria venta de los bienes. Eso es lo que realmente interesa al caso. A ver… ─ toma la carpeta ofrecida por Nove y se pone a leer, y Miura también alcanza a leer su contenido.

─ Sensei, esto es…

─ No digas nada, Miura. Tenemos que actuar con discreción ─ advierte Agito en voz baja ─. Como estaba diciendo, podemos empezar oyendo las exigencias respecto a las reparticiones… veamos… Que empiece la señora Takamachi, a ver qué nos dice…

─ Muchas gracias… ─ Vivio se dirige al palco correspondiente para poder dar uso a su derecho a la palabra, y Yuuno se notaba un poco inquieto ─ Como estaba diciendo, no me parece razonable que nos repartamos todo por mitades, pues siempre era yo quien lo compraba todo. La casa prácticamente la invertí yo, y no me parece que no pueda tener derecho a la parte que realmente me corresponde.

─ ¿Tienes contigo facturas de todo lo que dices haber gastado? ─ lanza Agito, ya sabiendo el resultado.

─ ¿Eh? ¿Eso hace falta?

─ Naturalmente ─ Agito en ese momento se sentía una maga por el tino que había tenido ─. Las facturas son más que sólo comprobantes de pago, son también documentos legales con los que hay que contar, tanto para la devolución de artículos defectuosos como para denunciar cobros excesivos o irregulares, así como también demostrar la validez de argumentos como el que estás dando, señora Takamachi ─ Vivio estaba boquiabierta, para decepción de Agito ─. Con gente así no puedo ─ murmura para Miura y para sí misma ─, debí convertirme en jueza mercantil, que por el mismo pago dirijo juicios más intelectuales y profesionales.

─ Señoría, con todo respeto ─ interviene Nove ─, creo que la idea de exigir una mayoría de bienes salpicaría de irregularidades el juicio, por lo que recomiendo desoír tales pretensiones.

─ Primero tenemos que sentar completamente las bases para tomar una decisión, pero tu propuesta no es desdeñable ─ responde Agito.

Miura iba tomando notas a medida que avanzaba el juicio, y Agito estaba empezando a desear que el juicio terminara pronto para poderse ir de una vez. Le empezaba a causar hastío ver una separación tan lamentable, a pesar del esfuerzo evidente que hacían los abogados para acercar posturas y procurar un acuerdo beneficioso para todos, pero nada parecía convencer a Vivio, y Einhart pronto empezaría también a reclamar la mayoría de los bienes. Cada vez la pelea era más intensa, y tanto Miura como Agito sabían que eso podría llevar a algo digno de lamentar, así que procuraban la cordialidad en todo momento, y el propio Zafira también exigía silencio de vez en cuando.

─ …Y si así van a ser las cosas, entonces exijo mi derecho a la casa ─ dice finalmente Einhart con enojo.

─ ¿Cuál derecho? La casa la levanté yo ─ protesta Vivio.

─ Pero yo también he ayudado, sólo que jamás lo ves.

─ Esto es una locura ¡Ya basta, las dos! ─ interviene Yuuno ─ Vivio, deja que Einhart dé uso a su derecho a su palabra, que ya eres adulta.

─ Finalmente escucho algo que requiera tener por lo menos dos neuronas conectadas entre sí. Lástima que no venga de las conyugues ─ murmura Agito, sacando risas a Miura.

Einhart sigue exponiendo sus exigencias, y aunque al parecer de Agito y Miura no se saliera demasiado del carril de lo razonable, Vivio se mostraba bastante reacia a aceptar nada, haciendo que Yuuno y Nove tuvieran que intervenir a cada rato. Agito estaba bastante molesta ante las incesantes interrupciones, y Miura podía notarlo a la legua.

─ ¡Que alguien le cierre la boca a la señora Takamachi! ─ explota cuando Vivio interrumpe por décima vez ─ Ya este juicio se ha prolongado demasiado. Me quiero regresar ya a mi casa, dejar el trabajo de lado y dedicarme de una vez a lo que realmente me interesa.

─ ¿A hacerse los pechos? ─ interviene Nove.

─ Otra ─ suspira Agito con fastidio ─. Es gracioso a veces cuando mi esposa lo dice, lo admito, pero a nadie más se lo aguantaría, así que le agradezco que se reserve ─ dice endureciendo gradualmente la voz, asustando a Nove.

─ Se les agradece que no haya más interrupciones ─ advierte Zafira ─. Al próximo que interrumpa le sacamos de aquí y seguimos el caso, aún si eso significa seguir sin una de las partes.

Vivio palidece un poco y baja la mirada, por lo que Einhart continúa sin ningún inconveniente, y de golpe se escucha un grito ligeramente ahogado en la sala. Al voltear todos los presentes para ver de dónde venía aquel grito, se encuentran a Reinforce doblada en su asiento, y Lutecia la sostenía con cuidado.

─ ¿Qué te pasa, Rein? ─ se levanta Agito con preocupación.

─ ¡Va a nacer! ¡Ya rompió fuente! ─ responde Reinforce, y su voz resuena por toda la sala.

─ ¿Tan pronto? ¡Pero si falta todavía como medio mes o algo así! ─ Agito ignora de momento el juicio y se baja del palco para atender a su esposa.

─ Es que me metí emocionalmente demasiado en la disputa, y creo que eso ha forzado al bebé ─ confiesa la peligris.

─ ¡Por eso te dije que mejor te quedaras en casa y te pusieras a ver cualquier cosa, no sé, tus programas de cocina o algo! ¡Y tú, Lulu, debiste hacer que Rein se quedara en casa, que para algo te ofreciste a cuidarla! ─ regaña Agito mientras ayudaba a Reinforce a levantarse, y Lutecia apenas suelta una risita nerviosa ─ ¡Zafira, llama rápido a una ambulancia, que mi teléfono se quedó en mi casillero!

─ ¿Y qué hay del juicio? ¿Lo posponemos? ─ sugiere Yuuno con curiosidad.

─ Yo digo que llevemos el juicio al hospital ─ propone Miura.

─ ¡Miura! Te estoy diciendo que la que da las órdenes aquí soy yo ─ vuelve a regañar Agito ─ ¡Que las partes del juicio me acompañen al hospital y seguimos el caso allá! Ni me pierdo el parto ni pienso posponer mi descanso ¡Miura, trae mis papeles y todo lo demás!

─ ¡A la orden!

Vivio tiene entonces que ayudar a Yuuno recoger todos los papeles que tenían de su parte, y Einhart ayuda a Nove para hacer lo propio, y Zafira ordena a sus subordinados que desalojaran la sala, en vista que no habrían más juicios allí por el resto del día, y él mismo iría en compañía de Agito y los demás, tanto por mantener el orden como por querer presenciar también el nacimiento de la hija e Reinforce con Agito.

* * *

 **Hospital**

─ ¡MI MADREEE! ¿¡CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE DUELA TANTO!? ─ se quejaba Rein mientras pujaba como loca, ya en la sala de parto.

Ya Rein estaba en las labores de parto mientras apretaba con fuerza las manos de Lutecia y Agito, y esta última usaba su mano libre para seguir pasando papeles y poniendo orden. Los médicos estaban desconcertados por la escena que tenían que estar compartiendo. Jamás habían asistido a un parto donde también se celebrara un juicio, y Vivio, Yuuno, Nove y Einhart tuvieron que sustraer unas sillas de la sala de espera para tener dónde sentarse, además que cada uno de los recién llegados (incluyendo a Zafira, a los abogados y a sus protegidas) llevaba una bata azul por razones de seguridad.

─ En donde quedamos… ¡Tenemos entre manos el asunto de la repartición de bienes y bla, bla, bla! ─ dice Agito casi gritando para hacerse oír por los gritos de su esposa ─ ¡Hasta ahora hemos comprobado que el documento que me ha sido entregado es la opción más confiable para una separación razonable y sin pérdidas para nadie! ¿Alguna objeción?

─ ¡Que vengo diciendo que yo me quedo con la casa! ─ vuelve a protestar Vivio sin agitarse mucho, pues Zafira estaba justo en la puerta ─ ¡De todos modos insisto en que mejor se debería revisar el tratado, que no me convence!

─ ¿Y qué te va a convencer entonces? ¿Qué yo me quede en la calle y tú te quedes con todo? ─ salta Einhart mostrando algo de emoción que le había faltado en demasía en los tribunales ─ ¡Siempre me quedo callada cuando tú tomas la palabra y te dejo hacer lo que quieres! ¡Jamás recibo crédito por nada y siempre me reservo! ¡No entiendes que me molesta mucho que tengas esa actitud hacia mí!

─ ¡Vamos, que aquí debe reinar la cordialidad! ─ Nove se pone entre Vivio y Einhart para evitar que el conflicto fuera a mayores.

─ ¡Sí, que eso le puede hacer daño a Rein y al bebé! ─ toma la palabra Lutecia, la cual agarraba con ambas manos la de Reinforce por lo fuerte que la estaba apretando.

─ ¡Sí, y ella a cambio nos hace daño a nosotras! ─ dice Agito retorciendo el brazo por el dolor.

─ ¡NO QUIERE SALIR! ¡HAGAN QUE SALGA RÁPIDOOOOO! ─ Rein forzaba bastante el cuello y se le veían todos los dientes por lo fuertemente cerrados que estaban.

─ ¡Este es el juicio más raro en el que haya estado jamás! ─ opina Miura ─ ¡Les juro que ni en película he podido ver algo así!

─ ¿Hay alguien grabando el parto? ─ se interesa por un momento Agito, ignorando como podía el dolor de su mano ─ ¡Que alguien tome la cámara del bolso que trajo Miura y grabe el parto de una puta vez, coño! ¡Que yo no puedo!

Nove se ofrece para grabar aquel momento y se pone junto con los médicos que ayudaban a Reinforce en lo que pudiera, pero la impresión de ver en vivo y directo el parto casi la hace desmayarse.

─ Santo cielo… ¿En serio ese bebé podrá salir por ahí? Es como pasar un balón de fútbol por un agujero de golf.

─ ¡CÁLLATE Y GRABAAAA! ¡AAAAHHHH! ─ vocifera Reinforce.

─ ¡Vamos, que estamos a nada de poner fin a este conflicto! ─ dice Yuuno, retomando el tema ─ Vivio, si realmente te vas a separar, lo mejor que puedes hacer es permitir que Einhart pueda tener su respectivo derecho…

─ ¡No! ¿Cómo puedo hacer eso, si Einhart acabó dejándome abandonada, y encima anda dando patadas y ronquidos cuando duerme? ─ sigue la renuente de Vivio ─ ¡Esto no lo voy a dejar así hasta que…!

─ ¡Yo jamás te he abandonado, si hasta vamos a la arena juntas y entrenamos siempre con los mismos aparatos! ─ responde Einhart.

─ ¡Pero tú…!

─ ¿¡NO VEN QUE ACTÚAN DE UNA MANERA DEMASIADO INMADURA!? ─ interrumpe Reinforce de golpe, y su grito hizo que cayera algo de escombro del techo, asustando a los presentes.

─ ¿Yo inmadura? ─ dice Vivio indignada ─ ¡La única inmadura aquí es Einhart, que yo sólo pido un poco de atención que no recibo! ¡Tantos años que nos conocemos, que hemos sido amigas, que la he querido con el alma todo ese tiempo ─ Vivio empezaba a lagrimear ─, y Einhart siempre callada y jamás tiene un detalle conmigo!

─ Si así son las cosas, parece que de verdad no hay un arreglo ─ dice Einhart ya resignada ─. Una unión de tantos años y que al final no ha valido de nada…

─ ¿Tienen idea de lo que están diciendo ustedes dos? ─ dice Agito, dejando por un momento su labor de jueza ─ ¡Ustedes son amigas de la infancia y siempre se han querido! ¿Cómo es posible que no sean capaces de ver más allá del egoísmo y la actitud mimada ─ dice mirando fijamente a Vivio ─, y de actuar de forma más asertiva en vez de conformarse con el silencio? ─ dice esta vez mirando a Einhart.

─ Para ti debe ser fácil decir eso ─ dice Vivio cruzada de brazos como una niña regañada ─. Ustedes seguramente encajaron bien desde siempre…

─ Pues no, para que veas ─ finalmente Agito logró hacer totalmente a un lado el dolor que tenía en la mano, y todo gracias a la rabia que le despertaba la joven pareja frente a ella ─. Reinforce Zwei y yo en ningún momento encajamos bien en ningún sentido, ni nos queríamos en ningún momento. Toda nuestra infancia y la primera parte de nuestra adolescencia no teníamos otra cosa en la cabeza que no fuera el tirarnos mutuamente por las escaleras, hacernos el mayor daño posible ¡Nos odiábamos a muerte! ─ Vivio y Einhart se quedan boquiabiertas ante la revelación de Agito ─ ¡Durante mucho tiempo éramos incapaces de sentirnos algo que no fuera asco y de vernos sin que intentáramos hacernos la vida insufrible mutuamente, y ahora estamos aquí, juntas, esperando por la llegada de nuestra hija, el fruto de un amor que nosotras mismas jamás hubiésemos pensado posible! ¿Cómo pueden pensar que lo de ustedes no puede valer nada, que lo de ustedes ha sido en vano, si ustedes tienen tras de sí una vida de conocerse bien y de mutuo cariño? ¡Si nosotras fuimos capaces de dejar a un lado nuestro rencor y abrir paso al amor entre nosotras, ustedes no pueden ser menos, así que dejen esa actitud tan decepcionante, las dos, o por lo menos diriman sus diferencias como gente adulta!

Incluso los médicos habían quedado de piedra con el relato de Agito, y sólo podían escuchar los constantes gritos de Reinforce mientras pujaba como pudiera, y sólo Zafira se mantenía con su postura firme, aunque él mismo no se esperara que Agito explotara de ese modo. Vivio y Einhart habían palidecido completamente, y de pronto ambas empiezan a llorar en silencio, y Yuuno y Nove sabían que aquellas palabras estaban surtiendo efecto.

─ ¡ESO HA SIDO BONITO, CARIÑO, ME GUSTARÍA HUBIESES DICHO EN UN MOMENTO DISTINTO! ─ dice Reinforce sudando copiosamente por el esfuerzo que hacía.

Rein da un grito que inunda la habitación completa, y a Nove casi se le resbala la cámara en cuanto ve que el bebé finalmente estaba saliendo, un llanto empieza a sonar con fuerza, dando la noticia de la llegada al mundo de un nuevo ser. Una enfermera que estaba allí toma rápidamente a la bebé y lo limpia mientras el doctor cortaba el cordón umbilical, y Reinforce se desploma sobre la cama, ya completamente derrotada por tanto esfuerzo realizado, permitiendo así que Lutecia y Agito pudieran ver libres sus manos.

Agito es quien recibe a la bebé y mira fijamente su rostro, temblando casi sin control y sintiendo que ella misma podría llorar en cualquier momento. Finalmente era madre. La bebé tenía el mismo cabello que Rein, pero los ojos le salieron exactos a Agito, casi haciéndole pensar que estaba frente a un pequeño espejo con una rala peluca.

─ Rein… lo has hecho, lo hiciste bien. Lo lograste, amor mío ─ dice Agito con voz temblorosa ─. Aquí está nuestra pequeña. Nuestra bebé…

─ Déjame verla… Quiero verla ─ Rein se apoya en Lutecia para sentarse y luego toma a la bebé en brazos, y Agito las abraza a ambas con profundo y devoto cariño ─. Hola, pequeña. Somos tus madres. Estarás con nosotras de ahora en adelante, y nosotras te cuidaremos y educaremos.

Vivio y Einhart se ponen a llorar con ganas y se abrazan para darse consuelo mutuamente, aunque Agito no las estuviera tomando en cuenta en ese momento. Yuuno y Nove se notaban aliviados de ver que el conflicto entre ellas finalmente se iba a solucionar.

─ Einhart, perdóname. He sido demasiado egoísta y caprichosa. No tomé en cuenta tus sentimientos y sólo pensaba en lo que yo quería y hacía, ignorando que, pase lo que pase, nuestra vida es de las dos, y no sólo mía ─ dice Vivio abrazando con fuerza a su esposa.

─ Yo también he actuado mal, Vivio. Yo creía que sólo estando callada y sin quejarme de nada estaríamos bien. Olvidé que lo especial de nuestra relación es que nos contemos todo, que nos comuniquemos, que compartamos tanto las cosas buenas como las malas y siempre confiemos entre nosotras, que más que solo hacer debo también procurar ser visible para ti, tal y como lo hacíamos de pequeñas. Y también te prometo que haré lo posible por superar los ronquidos, o por lo menos para dejar de lanzar golpes mientras duermo.

─ Bueno, parece que esta pelea llegó a su final ─ resopla Yuuno ─. Menos mal, porque las madres de Vivio estaban como locas desde que supieron del conflicto, y hasta me pareció que veía a dos niñas del exorcista cuando les dije que habían llevado esto a tribunales.

─ Esto también me alivió mucho ─ confiesa Nove ─. En el gimnasio me contaron que Vivio y Einhart habían bajado horrores su rendimiento, y de inmediato me estaban pidiendo que hiciera algo por reconciliarlas, aunque se me hacía eso bastante complicado, pues no son muy buenas escuchando.

─ ¿Ustedes intentaron hacer que nos reconciliáramos? ─ dice Einhart.

─ La carpeta que le pasé a la jueza Agito en los tribunales no era en realidad tus exigencias sobre la repartición de bienes, sino una súplica de parte mía y de Yuuno para que las convencieran que estaban cometiendo una locura ─ dice Nove algo apenada, aunque no tanto como las propias Vivio y Einhart ─. Claro que pensábamos que estábamos pidiendo demasiado, pues la jueza Agito tiene una investidura que debe respetar, pero también nos convencimos que valdría la pena intentarlo.

─ De todos modos funcionó el intento ─ interviene Miura ─. Ahora Agito-sensei podrá tener el descanso que se merece junto a Rein-sensei y la pequeñita. Por cierto, sensei ─ Agito voltea a ver a Miura ─ ¿cómo se va a llamar? Nunca supe si habían acordado un nombre.

─ Y tienes razón, no nos habíamos decidido todavía ─ dice Agito mientras acariciaba distraídamente el cabello de Rein ─. Debido a las prisas, y por el parecido que tiene esta criatura a su madre Rein, supongo que se podría llamar… ¡Reinforce Drei!

─ ¿Reinforce Drei? ─ se extraña Rein.

─ Creo que es lógico. Te llamas igual a tu madre, y en vez de "Jr." o "hija", ella te puso como aditivo al nombre "Zwei", dos en alemán, así que podríamos usar el número tres, "Drei", para completar el nombre de la pequeña.

─ Es una locura total, pero de alguna manera eso me convence ─ cede Rein con una tierna sonrisa ─. Reinforce Drei. Sólo espero que no sea conflictiva como nosotras de pequeñas.

─ Sí, yo también lo espero. Aún si llega a cometer la misma locura que nosotras y se enamora de alguien que se enemiste con ella, que al menos sea una relación menos extrema que la que tuvimos nosotras.

─ Sí. Casos como el nuestro son demasiado raros y anecdóticos como para querer que le pasen a cualquiera ─ Rein besa a Agito, y esta refuerza su abrazo con bastante cariño ─. Te amo mucho, mi dulce enemiga.

─ Eso sonó un bastante cursi, pero la verdad es que pienso igual, y hasta me gusta ─ confiesa Agito ruborizada ─. Después de todo, como lo dije antes ─ dice esto mirando a Miura, y esta sonríe de forma serena ─, tú y yo somos las mejores y más pasionales enemigas del mundo, y me siento bastante orgullosa por ello.

Vivio y Einhart se toman de las manos enternecidas por la escena protagonizada por Agito y Reinforce con su pequeña, y ambas acuerdan llevarse mejor y poner un poco más de sí mismas para que no se volviera a repetir ese tipo de conflictos. Obviamente le pidieron a Yuuno, Nove y a la misma Agito que se retirara el caso, y ambas se retiran a su casa para reiniciar su relación de una mejor manera, no sin antes darle las gracias a Agito por ayudarles a abrir los ojos. Zafira se va de inmediato para cerciorarse que todo estuviera en orden en los tribunales, y desde luego no se olvidó de felicitar a la pareja por aquel logro tan importante en sus vidas, y de decirles que esperaba lo mejor para la pequeña.

* * *

 **Dos horas después**

Agito estaba de vuelta en los tribunales, guardando su toga y revisando el historial de llamadas de su teléfono. Nada había pasado en el tiempo que estuvo fuera, así que no había ninguna razón para sobresaltarse. Miura llega también con su ropa habitual y con su bolso listo para salir de allí.

─ ¿Nos vamos ahora, sensei?

─ Sí. No estaré por aquí durante un par de meses por lo menos. Menos mal, porque los últimos casos que he tratado han sido demasiado estúpidos para ser tragables, y ahora podré estar con Rein y mini-Rein y dedicarme totalmente a ellas.

─ ¿Y yo qué haré si ya no voy a asistir sus juicios, sensei? ─ se interesa Miura algo triste.

─ Supongo que mi maestro Zest te aceptará. Su asistente se acaba de ir de vacaciones, así que él necesitará de un ayudante provisional por un tiempo. Ya yo te estaré diciendo que debes hacer, pues mi maestro es todavía más exigente que yo, y cualquier cosa que no me puedas preguntar a mí se lo comentas a Zafira, que también él estará gustoso por ayudar, y seguramente podrá darte algunas respuestas, pues tiene muy buena memoria con los procesos a los que asiste.

Ambas mujeres salen de los cambiadores y se encuentran en la puerta con Yuuno y Nove, los cuales se mostraban un poco extrañados.

─ Señoría, hay una cosa que no me cuadra del todo ─ dice primero Yuuno ─. Vivio y Einhart se han reconciliado, retiraron la petición de divorcio y el caso por partición de bienes ¿Cómo es que usted siguió cobrando en el juicio, mientras que nosotros nos tuvimos que conformar con estar sin cobrar?

─ No es que queramos que nos paguen gran cosa ni nada de eso ─ dice Nove ─, es solo que no comprendemos por qué sigue usted cobrando como si fuera un juicio cualquiera.

─ Sé que no es adecuado responder una pregunta con otra, pero ¿ustedes son nuevos en el oficio de la abogacía, o sólo lo hicieron por acompañar a Vivio y Einhart y evitar que se separaran? ─ pregunta Agito.

─ Bueno… en realidad por lo segundo ─ responde Yuuno algo apenado ─. Yo soy en realidad un bibliotecario, además que también soy padrino de Vivio gracias a sus madres, y Nove trabaja también en el gimnasio donde se entrenan mi ahijada y su esposa ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

─ Era simple curiosidad ─ dice Agito como quien no quiere la cosa ─. Lo que pasa es que se me hacía curioso que mostraran tan poco conocimiento de lo que es el tema legal. No les voy a desmeritar el esfuerzo, que al menos ahí les elogio lo que hicieron, pero desde un principio sospechaba que ustedes no eran abogados, pues el dominio que ustedes tienen sobre el tema da bastante pena. Y en cuanto a lo que me acaban de preguntar… ─ Agito posa una mano en el hombro de cada uno, y una sonrisa maliciosa se dibuja en su rostro ─ Sólo les digo que yo soy jueza. Yo _siempre_ gano. Y por cierto, cuiden mucho de aquella parejita. Tienen mucho potencial y se ven bien juntas, y sinceramente me hubiera parecido una pena haber sentenciado el divorcio.

Yuuno y Nove se quedan boquiabiertos mientras Agito se dirige al estacionamiento junto con Miura para irse de vuelta al hospital. Lutecia había dicho que traería de su casa una cena exquisita para celebrar el nacimiento de Reinforce Drei, y eso ni Agito ni Miura se lo pensaban perder.

 **Fin**

* * *

¡Listo! ¿Qué tal? ¿Nada que decir? Un OS en el que no apareciesen ni Nanoha, ni Fate, ni Hayate, es algo que sólo se puede ver cada sopotocientos eones, de acuerdo con alguna profecía asiria o inca tomando en cuenta la alineación planetaria respecto al plano astral y las señales terráqueas en exacta armonía (en serio, que yo todavía no encuentro un OS así). En fin, yo ya he terminado la que posiblemente sea la fumada del año para el fandom de Lyrical Nanoha, y tengo un ligero presentimiento que me dice qué podrían pensar ustedes (si a mí mismo releyendo esto me deja muchas ideas). Mejor les dejo por ahora y no digo más, que lo pasen y se porten bien y demás.

Hasta otra


End file.
